My Last Breath
by silverkanjou
Summary: There is something going on in Hoenn and a new guy appears, ironic no? This new guy rescues the two and what will happen as he stays in Hoenn. I'll tell you, he'll fix ties involving their pasts as a threat looms over, with the lust for destruction. In case you haven't already notice, it involves my OC.


**Author's note- Ok, this is my first fanfiction so please try not to be too strict and/or please give me some advice/ideas.**

Chapter 1: Encounter

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ruby slowly stumbles awake as he reaches for his alarm clock, his crimson eyes clearly showing his dreariness. He looks over his shoulder to turn off the alarm. He looks at the time and quickly stumbles out of bed to his closet of seemingly infinite outfits.

_7:00! Oh man, Saph is gonna kill me if I'm late!_ Ruby thought as he quickly threw on his clothes. He worked out the wrinkles of his clothes and dashed for the door. Ruby stopped just short to look in the mirror to fix his hair. He then noticed that he had forgotten his hat as his hand passed over his scar. Ruby smiled sadly, remembering how he received his scar from rescuing Sapphire from a Salamence all those years ago.

He grabbed his hat from his bedroom and quickly left, cranking his RunnigShoes into overdrive to Route 101. Ruby almost ran into a tree once or twice but nevertheless reached the Secret Base. He walked into the cave remembering how he had reunited with Sapphire here, he was quite surprised seeing the fragile girl he knew so long ago had turned into a fighting machine with an even more fragile heart. Ruby heard some rustling and instantly threw out Mimi defensively, only to find Sapphire and Toro both standing with their arms crossed,

" Yer late," Sapphire said as she slowly approached Ruby. " And here I was tinkin' yous was lyin' about practicing with me."

Ruby the slowly started to approach Sapphire saying " Sorry but being fabulous takes time, as if you'd ever know."

Sapphire stuck her tongue out at Ruby " Sissy boy!"

" Barbarian!"

" Sissy boy!"

" Barbar-" Ruby suddenly felt a chill run though his body.

" Did you feel that?" Ruby asked.

" It felt cold and empty, right?" Sapphire said.

Ruby turned around to look outside as he returned the Milotic to her pokeball and found snow. It never snowed in Hoenn, not even during winter. He and Sapphire after she returned her Blaziken walked out of the cave to witness the phenomena. They looked all around them and saw snow everywhere.

" What's going on here..." Ruby mumbled.

" This is amazing..." Sapphire mumbled.

Suddenly the snow ceased to fall and evaporated around them. In a matter of seconds all the snow had vanished as if it was never there in the first place.

" What just happen'?" Sapphire asked.

" I have no idea, it's never snowed here and now it suddenly has when it's Summer." Ruby replied.

" I could ask papa about the sudden change in temperature."

" And maybe Ruru could try and trace the source."

Suddenly the ground started to tremble, like an earthquake or stampede. Ruby and Sapphire turned around to see a hoard of Pokemon running towards them. They were moving far too fast and Ruby knew that there wasn't enough time for either of them to send out a Pokemon or move out of the way. This, was going to end badly, or so they thought.

Out of nowhere a blue blur sped right passed them and subdue all of the Pokemon. Ruby and Sapphire were amazed at the sight and recognized the Pokemon as a Lucario, but what was a Lucario doing in Hoenn? The Pokemon then casted it's gaze upon the two dexholders with a menacing glare. Ruby and Sapphire reached for their pokeballs and the Lucario stood in a fighting stance.

" That's enough Oricalcum." a voiced said from behind Ruby and Sapphire.

The Lucario immediately dropped it's stance and bowed. A boy in mostly black and gray with glasses a black and blue pokeball necklace, black jeans, grey shoes, and black gloves calmly walked passed Ruby and Sapphire toward the Pokemon.

" You did good in rescuing these two, excellent work as usual," he said as he arm hugged the Lucario, both with smiles on their faces.

" Excuse me," Ruby started ", but who are you?"

The boy turned along with the Lucario to face the two dexholders.

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Xie, Xie Kanjou."

**So what do you think so far? I have a few ideas for later chapters but I'm having trouble putting it all together. Anyway, you known what to do(Rate/Review).**


End file.
